


Love

by CarryOnMyWaywardSons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMyWaywardSons/pseuds/CarryOnMyWaywardSons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was feeling this acutely today, so I had to sit down and write. Hope you guys enjoyed.</p></blockquote>





	Love

I'm in love. Cheesy thing to say, I know. But it's true. And the guy- well- how do I describe him? He's... he just IS.  
When I first met this guy at college, he was dating someone. She was really nice too. Sweet and caring and all that. And they were so obviously in love with each other, even after having been dating for a while. Even so, the minute I met him, I knew.  
I didn't fall for him right away, I think that's just a myth made up by the movies. It didn't take me too long to get there though. When I met him, I knew he was special. The kind of special that I knew I wasn't likely to come across again.  
This guy wasn't perfect. No one is. But he was kind. He was smart. He was caring, sensitive, sweet, but at the same time brave, determined, and loyal. His eyes were-are the windows to his soul. Everything he's feeling, it shines clearly out the ever shifting kaleidoscope of browns, blues, and greens that are his eyes.  
He's tall. Really tall, which is odd for me, cause I usually go for guys that are a little closer to my height. He has shaggy brown hair that hangs down almost into his eyes, and flips up over his ears, making want to run my hands through it. He has a breath-taking smile, that when it shows, lights up the room. When he does smile, two adorable dimples appear on his cheeks.  
Very soon after I met both him and his girlfriend, something terrible happened. There was...a fire. A horrible fire. I remember it so clearly, it's like every detail is seared into my brain. It happened at his apartment, the one he was sharing with his girlfriend. And she...she got caught inside. It was so horrible.  
He was really torn up about it. There was nothing he could have done, but I know he still blamed himself for what happened. He was going to ask her to marry him, you know. Anyway, his brother had to drag him out of the flames, or else he would have gotten himself killed trying to pull her out.  
A few months later, and I was in love. And it's not like I could have said anything- he was still in love with his girlfriend. He had nightmares about her almost every night. He fell asleep in a lot of weird places, and it almost killed me to hear him call out for her every time he did.  
He met a few girls here and there after a while. I tried to be happy for him. As much as it hurt me to see him with someone else, I knew it was a good thing he was opening himself up after what had happened.  
So there's the long and short of it, I guess. I'm in love. That's the thing about love. They never tell you how much it can suck. You see, when you're in love with someone who can't love you back, you're kind of screwed. Some people always hold out hope that their special someone can someday feel the same way. I can't. You want to know why? Because for me, it's different. I'm in love.  
But I'm in love with a fictional character.  
His name is Sam Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling this acutely today, so I had to sit down and write. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
